Tanaki's Wall
Tanaki's Wall is a large limestone wall, the only remaining wall of the first Nyasan Temple of Pelor. It is a holy site of both St. Cuthbert and Pelor in Nyasa City, Nyasa. It is currently the biggest and best adventure meet-up site on The Southern Continent for adventurers who are either Lawful or Good. This is where the top clerical leadership puts forward the biggest quest offers with the biggest rewards, making it one of the highest level adventure junket in the world. There are four kinds of offers. Cuthbert Prescriptions *Vecna **Reward: 1,000,000 NYGP GP, Sainthood, Kingdom of Malagassy. **For: deicide. *Members of the Gloriosa Family **Reward: 6,500 NYGP and100 acres of land in the fertile valley for each captured or killed member of the family, and an additional 20,000 NYGP for capturing and returning the Binder's Rod, and the Supreme Metal of Justice for capturing Haveo Gloriosa. **Additional reward: 20 NYGP for each person found to be conspiring with them. **For: Binding the Prince of Darkness * Highman Grax **Reward: 100,000 NYGP GP, and the Dutchy of Malagassan Outlands, and the Supreme Metal of Sacrifice. **For: invading the southern continent. *Neax Hiss **Reward: 15,000 NYGP GP, and the Supreme Metal of Sacrifice. **For: This Neogi mindslaver is wanted for enslaving the entire halfling town of Yarmoth. *Geogios Romani **Reward: 10,000 NYGP GP. **For: This archmage and his team of terrorists launched an attack on worshipers flocking to celebrate the Injustinia, killing 1,390. *Malificios the Powerful **Reward: 8,000 NYGP GP, and the Supreme Metal of Devotion. **For: This one-time priest has now been turned to the forces of Vecna. *Marcus Fairlan **Reward: 1,000 NYGP GP. **For: eating all the dicks. And selling drugs in the community. *Haveo Gloriosa **Reward: 1850 NYGP GP. **For: Rumor has it that this baddie has been raising an army of undead in the local cemetery. This paid in bonus to the aforementioned Gloriosa job. *George Hamil **Reward: 750 NYGP GP. **For: this madman claims to be the true son of Cuthbert, and therefore a prophet. His followers are making trouble in the "dead" sort of way. *All Agents of Vecna **Reward: 50 NYGP GP each. **For: Worship of Vecna. Pelor Prescriptions *Nerull **Reward: 5,000,000 NYGP GP, and Kingdom of Volta, and Sainthood, and all of the lands west of the Nubian Sea. **For: Murder, Blood Sacrifice, God of Necromancy. *Barron Ganth **Reward: 750,000 NYGP GP, Sainthood. (Special: this prescription calls for the conversion of Barron Ganth, not his death). **For: Antitheism. *Mathos the Unstoppable **Reward: 100,000 NYGP GP, Knighthood. **For: this genius assassin has been taking down Inquistors like they were first level mooks. *Orthomos the Omniscient **Reward: 70,000 NYGP GP, Knighthood. **For: It it rumored that this archmage has been teaching the local poor to use incredibly powerful arcane magic. *Nateos of The Nautilus **Reward: 30,000 NYGP GP, Knighthood. **For: Rumor has it that this once famous top-level paladin, now over 200 years old, has fallen to the dark side. Bring him in for questioning. *Jacos the Jack **Reward: 8,000 NYGP GP, Knighthood. **For: Stealing the coffers from the Temple upon the Mount fourty times. That's as much as four tens. *Janadan Vishnu **Reward: 1,100 NYGP GP. **For: arcane practice, illegal substances. *Kayodin the Mystical **Reward: 700 NYGP GP. **For: This mystic mage has discovered a foolproof way to get through port security. Make sure it doesn't get out. Cuthbert Quests *FFFFF---: Months ago, a titanic monster ruined Bisau and then disappeared into the Ornan Jungle. Investigate and stop it. 100,000 NYGP GP, Supreme Metal of Sacrifice. *Sinful Summons: Investigate and stop whomever has been summoning elder demons in the woods off of Voltagasy. Reward: 5,000 NYGP GP, Metal of Sacrifice. *Nubile Nubian Pirates: A band of bodacious brutal brigands have been battering battleships headed to Bisau. Beat them back! Reward: 5,000 NYGP GP, Metal of Devotion. *Mind's Touch: Information leading to its destruction: 5,000 NYGP GP. Actually destroying it: 50,000 NYGP GP, Metal of Sacrifice. Ashra never forgiving you, ever? Priceless. *Trouble in Tombstone: Take care of this thing. It's somewhere around Norgasy. 2,000 NYGP GP. Just get rid of it. *Deep Desires: There is an aboleth in the harbor, plotting our destruction. Remove it. 1,000 NYGP GP. *Wonderful Weather Whacking: Discover whatever the fuck this thing is hanging in the sky over the Eventide District, and make it go away if its bad. 750 NYGP GP. *Vexing Vecna: A cult of Vecnaists have been trying to raid the Office of the Inquisitor General. Thwart, infiltrate, obliterate. 500 NYGP GP Pelor Quests *Frozen Fate: the Church of Pelor will pay 50,000 NYGP GP to anyone capable of bringing them a Frozen Fate. *Rock been Rolled: The 3-ft platinium-electrum Baetyl, the most sacred relic of the Dome of the Rock, has been stolen by terrorists. Reward: 20,000 NYGP GP. *Ghost in the Family: Church Elder Yanos the Elder has discovered a ghost in his family tomb. Remove it. Reward: 1,500 NYGP GP. Category:Locations Category:Nyasa